


[Podfic] Foreign Agent

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue Team - Freeform, Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Gen, Humor, Music, No Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spiders, Valhalla, Wash being a BAMF, psycho used as an insult, retirement bases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of Foreign Agent by WordsyEven by Red team standards, the scene in front of Wash makes no sense.Or, Wash learns of one of the lesser known responsibilities of Blue Team Leader.





	[Podfic] Foreign Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foreign Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304743) by [Wordsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsy/pseuds/Wordsy). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : ["Ring Ring" by MIKA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlN5OS6pSYQ)

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ForeignAgent/Foreign%20Agent.mp3)  
  
| 27 MB | 0:30:28  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ForeignAgent/Foreign%20Agent.m4b)  
  
| 43 MB | 0:30:28


End file.
